


Shelter

by Faritail



Series: Teen Wolf Poems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: The Sheriff reflecting on everything that happened in the show.





	Shelter

I wasn't there fast enough.  
My son had to go through it alone.  
How can I call myself a father?  
I failed you so many times, son.  
I can't protect you anymore.  
Since this  
Wretched, damned, vile  
Supernatural life.  
I chose to believe in my dead wife,  
Instead of trying to get you back.  
I wish I would have done more.  
How did you cope?  
After being possessed?  
After having to kill?  
After losing your friends?  
I want to protect you,  
But I'm helpless, pathetic, weak.  
What good does a normal gun,  
To supernaturals that heal within a minute?  
I sometimes wish  
I'd never found out.  
But in the end  
It is my job  
And duty  
To protect Beacon Hills.  
Now with the knowledge over the supernatural  
I can do it better.  
So I don't fail you again.  
But I don't have the powers your friends have.  
Forgive me, Stiles.  
For being weak,   
Not seeing the truth,  
Until it was nearly too late.  
But always remember, son,  
I couldn't be more proud of you.


End file.
